Down by Law
Summary After witnessing a drive-by shooting and hitting her head, Dr. Manning struggles with the aftermath of a head injury. Complicating matters, she and Dr. Halstead deal with a teenage patient and her overbearing older husband, who might not be looking out for his young wife's best interests. Dr. Rhodes finds himself in a unique situation when he learns alarming information about the woman he went on a date with. Maggie is surprised to discover some unexpected things about the man she has been seeing. Dr. Charles is frustrated when Dr. Reese disobeys his orders and puts herself at risk. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Roland Buck III as Doctor Noah Sexton * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Jamie Gray Hyder as Assistant State's Attorney Ramirez * Will Rogers as Ben Samuels * Carolyn Dodd as Lindsay Cray * James Vincent Meredith as Barry Vaughn * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Rebekah Ward as Margo DiMilio * Maggie Scrantom as Holly Samuels * Jay O. Sanders as Reverend Cray * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Co-Stars * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Gail Shapiro as Nurse Belinda Hughes * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Patricia Kane as Nurse Sandra Kent * Adithi Chandrashekar as Psych Nurse Kayla Bryant * Travis A. Knight as Patrolman Bobby Price * James Errico as Teddy Dimilio * Brooke Toliver as Erica * Shariba Rivers as Rehab Nurse Simone Brades * Dana King as Marquis White * Christie Tate as Maria Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes